tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sheena Fujibayashi
Sheena Fujibayashi ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Persönlichkeit Sheena ist nicht die Klügste unter ihren Freunden, hat aber ein gutes Herz. Während sie mit den anderen in Sylvarant unterwegs ist, offenbart sie allerdings, dass sie über einige Dinge besser Bescheid weiß, wie etwa über Magitechnologie, die in Tethe'alla Alltag ist, in Sylvarant aber zu einer hochentwickelten, urtümlichen Ära gehört. Sheena hat viel Ahnung über das Wesen der Elementargeister, da sie darüber unterrichtet worden war. Sie ist eine gutmütige Person, der zu Beginn das Vertrauen in sich selbst fehlt. Dieses gewinnt sie im Verlauf der Handlung jedoch und sie entwickelt sich zu einer selbstbewussten Frau. Sie bemüht sich schließlich darum, stark aufzutreten, um sowohl für ihr Volk als auch für Kuchinawa ein gutes Oberhaupt zu sein, das akzeptiert werden kann. Sheena ist sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut und schätzt jedes Leben. Sie hat auch eine gewalttätige Seite, die üblicherweise nur bei Zelos zum Vorschein kommt, wenn dieser sie reizt. Geschichte Kindheit Über die Umstände von Sheenas Geburt sowie über ihre leiblichen Eltern und weitere leibliche Familie ist nichts bekannt. Als Kleinkind ist sie von Igaguri Fujibayashi, dem Oberhaupt des geheimen Ninja-Dorfes Mizuho, im Gaoracchia-Wald gefunden worden. Er nahm sie auf, brachte sie nach Mizuho und adoptierte sie als seine Enkeltochter, woraufhin sie den Namen "Sheena Fujibayashi" erhielt. Sowohl ihr wahrer Name als auch ihr Geburtsname, die unter Umständen dieselben sind, sind nicht bekannt. Sheenas Kindheitsfreunde sind die Brüder Orochi und Kuchinawa Azumi. Während ihrer Ausbildung zur Ninja wurde Igaguri bewusst, dass sie ein besonderes Talent besitzt, da sie eine Beschwörerin ist. Die Technik der Beschwörung ist in Sylvarant vollkommen ausgestorben und in Tethe'alla ausschließlich, soweit bekannt, durch Sheena vertreten. Damit Sheena in ihrem Talent gefördert wurde, erhielt sie Unterricht am Forschungsinstitut für Elementarkräfte in Meltokio, der Hauptstadt Tethe'allas. Sie wurde über die Natur der Elementargeister unterrichtet, wie sie mit ihnen zu sprechen hatte und wurde auch in wenigen schultypischen Unterrichtsfächern gelehrt. Zudem lernte sie den Auserwählten von Tethe'alla kennen, Zelos Wilder, der in Meltokio Zuhause war. Zwölf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia soll Sheena ihren ersten Pakt mit einem Elementgeist schließen: In Begleitung einiger Ninja ihres Dorfes suchte sie Volt im Tempel des Blitzes nördlich von Mizuho auf. Volt erschien ihr zwar, doch sie konnte nicht mit ihm kommunizieren, da er auf einer ihr unbekannten Sprache mit ihr redete. Die Situation eskalierte, wobei ein Viertel der Einwohner Mizuhos von Volt getötet worden waren. Igaguri wurde schwer verletzt und fiel ins Koma, in dem er seither liegt, und Sheena ist für ihr Leben gezeichnet. Auch die Eltern von Sheenas Freunden Orochi und Kuchinawa starben hierbei. Die Einwohner, die Groll gegen Sheena hegten, taten dies zumindest nicht öffentlich. Dennoch fühlte Sheena sich seit jeher schuldig für das, was geschehen war. Sie lebt seither unter Obhut des stellvertretenden Oberhaupts Tiga in ihrem Haus, in dem auch der leblose Körper ihres Großvaters ruht. Nach dem Vorfall freundete Sheena sich mit Corrine an, einem künstlichen Elementargeist, der vom Forschungsinstitut für Elementarkräfte erschaffen worden war. Wann genau dieses Treffen geschehen ist, ist aber nicht bekannt. Tales of Symphonia Sheena ist das erste Mitglied aus Tethe'alla, das der Heldengruppe beitritt. Sie begegnet den Helden erstmals beim Ossa-Pfad, wo sie sich erkundigt, ob die Auserwählte der Erneuerung unter ihnen sei. Colette Brunel bestätigt dies, woraufhin Sheena sie ohne weiteres attackieren will. Dieses Attentat wird dadurch verhindert, dass Colette über einen Hebel stolpert, der unter Sheena eine Falltür öffnet, die ein Minenschacht in den darunterliegenden Berg ist, über den der Ossa-Pfad führt. Sheena übersteht den Sturz nahezu unbeschadet und lauert den Helden am Fuß des Berges erneut auf, wo es zu einem Kampf gegen sie, die den Namen "Ungeschickte Assassine" trägt, und ihren Windhüter kommt. thumb|300px|left|Sheenas Statusbild Abhängig von dem Weg, der gewählt wird, erscheint Sheena erneut beim Thoda-Geysir, wenn die Helden nach dem ersten Siegel von Izoold nach Palmacosta übersetzen. Hierbei kommt es nicht zu einem Kampf, da Sheena von Noishe daran gehindert wird, den Helden in den Tempel zu folgen, bevor die ätherische Brücke über den Geysir hinweg verschwindet. Wird der Landweg nördlich von Izoold gewählt, kann Sheena den Helden in Hima begegnen, wo sie zwar entschlossen ist, gegen die Helden zu kämpfen, aber von Sophia unterbrochen wird, die sie darin bestätigt, dass Boltzmans Heilverfahren sich in der Tat im Turm des Mana befindet. Sophia erkundigt sich danach, ob die Helden Freunde von ihr seien, was Sheena verneint, aber gleichzeitig von Colette bejaht wird. Raine Sage möchte wissen, was es mit der Suche nach Boltzmans Heilverfahren auf sich hat, was Sheena ihr jedoch nicht erzählen möchte, woraufhin Sophia sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass das Heilverfahren ihnen wenig nutzen wird, wenn sie niemanden haben, der es nutzen kann, wie etwa Raine. Sheena entgegnet ihr daraufhin, dass dann Sophia die Helden fragen muss und sie ihr lediglich das Heilverfahren besorgen wird. Daraufhin entfernt Sheena sich. Ebenfalls kann Sheena danach in Luin beim Brunnenplatz angetroffen werden, bevor es zerstört wird, wo sie mit den Kindern Verstecken spielt. Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, ihre Beziehung zu Lloyd Irving durch die Auswahlmöglichkeiten zu verbessern, nachdem sie Lloyd anspricht, der sich zu ihr gesellt hat. Unabhängig des Weges wird Sheena beim Balacruf-Mausoleum erneut bekämpft, wo sie den Namen "Resolute Assassine" trägt und in Begleitung ihres Blitzhüters ist. Sie erwartet die Helden nach ihrem Kampf gegen Japyx am Siegel kurz vor dem Ausgang und lauert ihnen dort auf. Doch auch in diesem Kampf unterliegt sie und fragt sich, weshalb sie nicht gewinnen kann, woraufhin Genis Sage entgegnet, dass das Gute und die Liebe immer siegen wird. Sheena erwidert empört, dass sie erst recht gut sei, wenn die Helden gut sind, und dass ihr Land untergehen wird, wenn die Welt der Helden erneuert wird, was sie nicht zulassen will. Colette ist verwirrt, weil sie glaubt, dass alle gerettet werden, wenn sie die Welt erneuert. Sheena flüchtet schließlich und lässt die Helden verwirrt durch ihre Aussagen zurück. Sobald die Helden dann nach Luin zurückkehren, finden sie es von den Desians zerstört vor und begegnen Sheena, die versucht hat, die Einwohner zu beschützen, wobei sie schwer verwundet worden war. Je nachdem, ob der Landweg oder Wasserweg gewählt wurde, rettet sie trotz ihres Zustandes einen Händler vor einem einfachen Monster (Landweg) oder vor der zu einem Exbelua mutierten Clara (Wasserweg). Die Jüngeren der Helden können Raine schließlich überzeugen, Sheena zu heilen, und entschließen sich, mit ihr gemeinsam die Asgard-Farm zu infiltrieren, um die Einwohner Luins zu retten. Dafür überfallen sie eine Gruppe patrouillierender Desians und nehmen ihnen eine funktionsfähige Rüstung ab, die von Raine getragen wird, während Sheena von einem vorigen Überfall ebenfalls eine Rüstung erstanden hat. Die beiden gelangen mit den Helden als Gefangene in die Asgard-Farm, doch der erste Versuch schlägt fehl und die Helden können nur dank Sheena vor Kvar entkommen, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über Exspheres herausgefunden haben, die entstehen, indem sie sich von menschlichen Wirten ernähren. Sheena opfert ihren letzten Hüter, den sie von ihrem Großvater erhalten hat, und ermöglicht sich und ihren Verbündeten die Flucht. thumb|300px|Sheena erzählt den anderen Helden von Tethe'alla Sheena macht die anderen Helden daraufhin darauf aufmerksam, dass Pietro, um den Sophia sich kümmert, ein Flüchtling der Asgard-Farm ist, aber unter einem Fluch leidet. Den Helden gelingt es, von Sophia in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie Pietro fliehen konnte, und gelangen in den Besitz der Kugel der Desians, mit denen sie in den Untergrund der Farm gelangen können. Sie versprechen im Gegenzug, Pietro von dem Fluch zu befreien. Am Umacy-See macht Sheena die Helden darauf aufmerksam, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, an das verschüttete Einhorn heranzukommen, dessen Horn Raine für ihre Heilkräfte nutzen möchte, mit denen sie sowohl Colette als auch Clara und Pietro helfen könnte. Sheena erklärt, dass sie Undine beschwören könnten, um das Mana des Wassers unter ihre Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie erklärt, dass sie zwar noch keine Bündnisse geschlossen hat, aber Geister rufen kann, wenn sie Pakte mit ihnen schließt. Raine ist darüber verwirrt, da die Kunst des Beschwörens vor langer Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten war. Sheena bestätigt, dass es sie noch gibt, und schlägt vor, das Siegel des Wassers aufzusuchen, um an Undine heranzukommen. Beim Thoda-Geysir gelingt es Sheena, die sichtlich nervös ist und meint, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei, wenn etwas schief läuft, Undine herbeizurufen, aber diese hat bereits einen Pakt mit Mithos geschlossen. Sheena erfährt von Undine, dass Elementargeister keine zwei Pakte zugleich schließen können, und steht ratlos da, weil die Leute am Forschungsinstitut ihr nichts von diesem Fall berichtet haben. Kratos Aurion schlägt daraufhin vor, Undine prüfen zu lassen, ob das Gelöbnis noch aktiv ist, und wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, kann sie den Pakt brechen und einen neuen eingehen. Dies tut Sheena und in der Tat ist Undines Pakt mit Mithos gebrochen. Undine verlangt daraufhin eine Offenbarung von Sheenas Ehrenhaftigkeit und verwickelt die Helden in einen Kampf. Es gelingt Sheena, einen Pakt mit Undine zu schließen, und kann mit Colette an das Einhorn am Umacy-See heran, das sich nach Legenden nur reinen Maiden nähert. Das Einhorn übergibt ihnen sein Horn und stirbt. Dadurch verhilft es Raine zu dem Heilzauber Resurrection, mit dem es ihr schließlich auch gelingen kann, Pietro zu erwecken und damit Sheenas Versprechen an Sophia erfüllt. Nach dem letzten Siegel im Turm des Mana verliert Colette, mit der Sheena sich mittlerweile eng angefreundet hat, ihre Stimme. Am nächtlichen Lager offenbart Sheena den anderen Helden daraufhin, dass sie aus einem Land stammt, das nicht auf Sylvarant existiert. Sie erklärt, dass sie aus Tethe'alla stammt, mit dem Sylvarant um Mana konkurriert, und dass die Erneuerung, die eine Auserwählte hervorruft, im Grunde lediglich die Umkehr der Mana-Ströme zwischen den Welten darstellt. Sheena bittet Colette, die Engelswerdung zu unterbrechen, nicht nur für Tethe'alla, sondern auch für Colettes Gesundheit selbst. Aber Colette will schließlich zum letzten Siegel aufbrechen, zum Turm des Heils, wo sie Remiel fragen möchte, ob es einen Weg gibt, beide Welten zu retten. Sheena begleitet die Helden auch zum Turm des Heils, wo die Helden schließlich von den Abtrünnigen gerettet und zum Stützpunkt Sylvarant gebracht werden. Dort gelingt es den Helden, dank Sheenas Wissen über die Rheairds, nach Tethe'alla zu flüchten, wo die Helden eine Heilung für Colettes Engel-Toxikose finden wollen. In Tethe'alla verlässt Sheena die Helden kurz nach der Ankunft in die fremde Welt vor Meltokio und gibt ihnen einen Brief für den König von Tethe'alla mit. Sie bricht selbst nach Hause auf, um von ihrem Versagen zu berichten, da sie die Auserwählte von Sylvarant nicht hatte töten können. Schließlich tritt sie den Helden in Sybak wieder bei, nachdem die Helden wegen vermeintlichen Verrats durch Zelos an Tethe'alla in den Keller des königlichen Forschungsinstituts gesperrt und Raine und Genis als Halbelfen abgeführt worden sind, damit sie in Meltokio die Todesstrafe erfahren können. Sheena gelingt es, die Halbelfe Kate davon zu überzeugen, dass Lloyd ein von Grund auf ehrlicher Mann ist, der nicht diskriminiert, woraufhin Kate den Helden zur Flucht verhilft, damit sie Raine und Genis retten können. Danach sollen sie zu ihr zurückkehren, um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesprochen haben, und sie wird Presea Combatir in der Begleitung der Helden aus dem Experiment entlassen, an dem Kate beteiligt gewesen war. Den Helden gelingt es, Raine und Genis zu befreien, sie sind aber auf dem Kontinent Fooji gefangen, da die Große Brücke von Tethe'alla hochgefahren ist. Auf die andere Seite sollen sie durch ein Elementarboot, das die Halbelfen aus dem Forschungsinstitut für Elementarkräfte Sheena anbieten. Die Helden erhalten es von Kuchinawa Azumi, der sie am künstlichen Strand neben der Großen Brücke von Tethe'alla trifft, und Sheena gleichzeitig ein Schutzamulett, das Kuchinawa-Amulett überreicht. Als die Helden den Gaoracchia-Wald durchwandern, um Presea nach Ozette zu bringen, werden sie nicht nur von Regal Bryant angegriffen, der ihnen als "Sträfling" gegenübertritt und den sie bezwingen, sondern auch von den Rittern des Patriarchen verfolgt, vor denen sie flüchten müssen. Sie nehmen den bewusstlosen Regal mit sich und Sheena führt die anderen nach Mizuho, obwohl der Standort des Dorfes geheim bleiben soll. Sie ist bereit, ihre Strafe dafür entgegenzunehmen, wie sie Orochi erklärt, der sie empfängt. Nach einem Gespräch mit Tiga gelingt es den Helden, die Ninja Mizuhos als Verbündete zu gewinnen, und Sheena wird von Tiga offiziell als Vertretung Mizuhos mit den Helden mitgeschickt. thumb|300px|left|Sheena wagt erneut den Versuch, gegen Volt anzutreten Im späteren Spielverlauf wird Sheena dazu gezwungen, erneut den Versuch zu starten, einen Pakt mit Volt einzugehen. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass Colette von Rodyle entführt worden war und die Helden ihm ohne funktionsfähige Rheairds nicht folgen können. Die Rheairds werden von den Spionen Mizuhos ausfindig gemacht, während Sheena mithilfe der anderen Helden den Pakt schließen soll. Als sie Volt in seinem Tempel aufsuchen, sieht sich nervös jedoch vor demselben Problem wie damals, denn sie versteht seine Sprache nicht. Nun ist Raine aber an ihrer Seite, die Volt verstehen kann und für Sheena übersetzt. Sie erklärt, dass Volts Pakt mit Mithos aufgelöst ist, aber dass er keinen weiteren Pakt mehr wünscht. Sheena will ihn daraufhin zwingen, weil sie seine Hilfe für Rheairds benötigen, und droht, ihn anzugreifen, woraufhin er sich wehrt und dabei die anderen Helden verwundet. Sheena ist entsetzt und regungslos, weshalb Corrine sich zwischen sie und einen weiteren Angriff Volts wirft, um Sheena zu retten. Corrine stirbt an seinen Wunden und lässt Sheena am Boden zerstört zurück. Doch Sheena gewinnt Entschlossenheit, Volt mit Gewalt zu unterwerfen, und es gelingt ihr schließlich, den Pakt mit ihm zu erzwingen. Durch den Pakt mit Volt bricht der erste Mana-Konnex, wodurch die Helden erst davon erfahren: Da Undine und Volt sich einen Mana-Konnex zwischen den Welten teilen und beide zeitgleich durch Sheena wach sind, vermuten die Helden, dass sie die Welten endgültig voneinander trennen können, wenn sie alle Mana-Konnexe brechen. Sheenas Fähigkeit zur Beschwörung ist daher von unschätzbarem Wert: Sie schließt die Pakte mit den Elementargeistern, um die Mana-Konnexe auszulöschen. Hierbei sieht Sheena sich vor dem Problem, dass Kuchinawa ihr mit einem Mal wieder feindlich gegenübersteht: Am Tor der Welten stellt sich heraus, dass Kuchinawa sich mit dem Patriarchen verbündet hat, um Rache an Sheena nehmen zu können. Er ist wütend auf sie, dass es ihr plötzlich gelingt, Pakte mit so vielen Elementargeistern zu schließen, und wirft ihr vor, dass sie beim ersten Mal bei Volt nicht richtig versucht hätte, weshalb seine Eltern und weitere Ninja hatten sterben müssen. Sheena ist entsetzt von Kuchinawas Verrat, der noch weitergeht, da Kuchinawa sich auch mit Vharley verbündet hat, dem er im Azurgarten des Lezareno-Hauptsitzes zur Flucht verhilft. Als die Helden schließlich den letzten Mana-Konnex am Turm des Mana mit Luna und Aska brechen, haben sich nicht vorausgeahnt, dass die Mana-Konnexe ursprünglich mehr als nur die Aufgabe erfüllt haben, das Mana von einer Welt zur anderen zu leiten: In ihrem Inneren befand sich der Keim des Kharlan-Baums, der nun, wo er frei ist, unkontrolliert sprießt. Da das Mana zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Tethe'alla nach Sylvarant floss, ist er Sylvarant näher und schlägt dort Wurzeln, wobei er ganze Städte vernichtet. Um ihn aufzuhalten, sucht Sheena allein die Mana-Kanone auf, leitet das Mana der Tethe'alla-Geister hinein und attackiert den Baum damit, wodurch er gestoppt wird. Nachdem Colette mithilfe von Zelos von Cruxis am Turm des Heils entführt wurde, arbeiten die Helden sich den Turm des Heils hinauf. Hierbei opfert sich einer nach dem anderen, damit Lloyd weiter vordringen kann. Sheena ist nach Regal die zweite, die sich opfert, da die Helden von einer Wurzel des Kharlan-Baums aufgehalten werden. Sie attackiert die Wurzel mit ihrer eigenen Version der Mana-Kanone, indem sie die Energie der Elementargeister durch sie selbst leitet und einen Energiestrom auf die Wurzel feuert. Diese stürzt hinunter und zerstört dabei die Brücke, über die die anderen Helden noch eilen konnten, sodass Sheena zurückbleibt. Jedoch wird sie von der Wurzel gegriffen und mit in den Schlund gerissen, über den die Brücke geführt hatte. Sie kann sich noch halten und befiehlt Lloyd, weiterzugehen. Sie verspricht ihm dabei, dass sie nicht sterben wird und das Hauptereignis nicht verpassen wird. Die anderen Helden entfernen sich daraufhin und Sheena meint, dass sie sich gelegentlich etwas femininer verhalten und sich retten lassen könnte, ehe ihre Kraft nachlässt und sie den Schlund hinunterstürzt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie von Zelos und Regal gerettet wurde, nachdem Zelos erst Regal geholfen hatte. Gemeinsam mit den anderen, die sich für Lloyds Weiterkommen geopfert hatten, erscheint sie kurz darauf dort, wo Martel Yggdrasills Seele in Colettes Körper übertragen werden soll. thumb|300px|Sheena opfert sich, damit die anderen weitergehen können, und droht, in den Schlund zu stürzen Zuletzt schließt Sheena einen Pakt mit Origin, dem König der Elementargeister, damit die Helden das Recht erhalten, über das Ewige Schwert zu bestimmen. Damit wollen sie Sylvarant und Tethe'alla in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückversetzen, in dem sie einst eine gemeinsame Welt gewesen waren. Nebenaufgaben Nachdem Sheena während der Haupthandlung Corrines Glocke gegen die Informationen eingetauscht hat, wo Lezareno das Zirkonium für eine Runenfassung aufbewahrt, fordert Kuchinawa sie zu einem Duell auf der Insel der Entscheidung heraus. Sie soll erscheinen, da er ansonsten die Glocke zerstört. Sobald daraufhin Mizuho betreten wird, wird der Kampf zwangsweise eingeleitet. Je nach Ausgang des Kampfes wird Kuchinawa entweder versuchen, sich selbst zu töten (Sheena siegt), was von Sheena oder Lloyd verhindert wird, oder er ist wütend, dass Sheena so schwach ist (Sheena verliert). In beiden Fällen gibt Kuchianwa Sheena Corrines Glocke zurück und verlässt Mizuho, um über sich selbst nachzudenken und Sheenas Entwicklung zu beobachten. Direkt nach dem Kampf gegen Kuchinawa kann Orochi in Mizuho angesprochen werden, der darüber informiert, dass der im Koma liegende Igaguri seltsame Geräusche von sich gibt. Daraufhin müssen die Helden Tiga aufsuchen, der bestätigt, dass Igaguri gelegentlich zu sprechen beginnt, Volt erwähnt, etwas zählt und dann aufhört. Die Helden suchen daraufhin im Tempel des Blitzes nach Hinweisen, wo sie dem Astralkörper Igaguris begegnen. Der Angriff von Volt hatte Igaguris Geist von seinem Körper getrennt, was einfacher gewesen war, weil er einen Exsphere getragen hatte, woraufhin sein Astralkörper im Tempel zurückgeblieben war. Dort zählte er immer wieder die Wächter, von denen drei fehlen, ohne die er Volt nicht besiegen kann. Bei den fehlenden Wächtern handelt es sich um die drei, die Sheena bei ihrer Ankunft in Sylvarant dabei gehabt hatte. Sheena bittet ihren Großvater, in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, was er tut. Sobald die Helden Mizuho erreichen, berichtet Orochi Sheena aufgeregt davon, dass das Oberhaupt erwacht ist. Sheena sucht ihren Großvater auf und bleibt eine Weile mit ihm allein. Danach sucht Igaguri die Helden auf und bedankt sich, dass sie sich so gut um Sheena gekümmert haben. Er erklärt, dass Tigas Pläne, die Helden zu unterstützen, nicht geändert werden. Daraufhin bittet Tiga die Helden darum, Sheena eine Weile im Dorf behalten zu dürfen. Die Helden verbringen die Nacht außerhalb Mizuhos und kehren daraufhin zurück, wo sie erfahren, dass es Sheena gelungen ist, alle zwölf verlorenen Wächter wiederherzustellen, weshalb sie Anrecht auf die Position des Oberhaupts hat. Die Einwohner Mizuhos haben keine Einwände dagegen, sodass Sheena offiziell zu Igaguris Nachfolgerin ernannt wird. Sheena ist entschlossen, ein gutes Oberhaupt zu werden, und will die Welten vereinen, um auch von jenen anerkannt zu werden, die die Narben Volts tragen. Zudem will sie ein so gutes Oberhaupt werden, das auch Kuchinawa dazu bewegt, zurückzukehren. Ebenfalls nach Erhalt des Derris-Emblems und sobald Sheena wieder in Besitz von Corrines Glocke gekommen ist, wird sie in Iselia auf Corrine aufmerksam, von dem sie glaubt, dass er sie ruft. Sie erkundigt sich nach einem Ort mit einer großen Verbindung zu Elementargeistern, wobei Lloyd lediglich der Tempel von Martel einfällt, da dort ein Siegel ohne Geist war. Die Helden suchen daraufhin das Siegel beim Tempel von Martel auf, wo sich Corrines Glocke von Sheena entfernt und Verius entsteht, der die Glocke trägt. Verius bezeichnet Sheena als Nachfolgerin jener, die die Mächte des Beschwörens besitzen und als jene, die ihm die Kraft des menschlichen Herzens offenbarte. Verius liest in den Herzen der Helden, in denen er Angst, Bedauern, Ungeduld und Einsamkeit erblickt, aber noch stärker sind Hoffnung, Mut und Liebe. Verius stellt sich als jenen vor, der die Herzen aller Lebewesen überwacht, die eines besitzen, und er schließt keine Pakte. Sheena erkundigt sich bei ihm, wer er ist, und er erklärt, dass er einst als Corrine bekannt war, jener Elementargeist, der am längsten Kontakt zu einem menschlichen Herzen hatte, und alle Gefühle eines menschlichen Herzens haben ihn, als seine Kräfte schwanden, zu dem Elementargeist Verius gemacht. Die Helden verstehen, dass er im Grunde Corrine ist, doch er kann sich nicht Sheena binden, da er die Herzen aller überwacht. Aber sein Herz wird sie überallhin begleiten und er offenbart, dass seine Existenz als Elementargeist des Herzens erst durch die Berührung mit ihrem Herz ermöglicht wurde. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr, indem er ihr offenbart, dass ihr Versprechen an ihn ihr Herz ist, und er sie begleiten wird, solange sie eines besitzt. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope In der Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope erscheint Sheena im sechsten und siebten Kapitel. Im sechsten Kapitel besucht sie Regal im Hauptsitz von Lezareno, wo sie ihm gesteht, dass sie angesichts der Naturkatastrophen, von der die neue Welt geplagt ist, mit den Elementargeistern geredet hat, die jedoch ebenso ahnungslos sind wie sie, aber meinen, es könnte etwas mit dem Fluss des Mana zu tun haben. Nach einem längeren Gespräch überreicht Regal ihr das Amulett, von dem Raine möchte, dass es an seinen ursprünglichen Besitzer gebracht wird. Sheena erklärt sich damit einverstanden, das Amulett, das vom königlichen Forschungsinstitut aus Sybal stammt, zu Zelos zu bringen, der in die Richtung Kontakte hat. Sie verlässt Regal für einen Spaziergang in Altamira. Dabei begegnet sie Orochi, von dem Sheena weiß, dass er im Namen ihres Großvaters auf sie aufpassen soll und er sie daher ständig beobachtet. Nachdem Sheena sich enttäuscht darüber gibt, dass es noch immer keine Neuigkeiten über Lloyds Aufenthaltsort gibt, erinnert Orochi sie daran, dass Tiga erwartet, dass sie heiratet, sobald das Dorf seinen Standort gewechselt hat, und dass er vielleicht einen Partner für sie aussuchen würde, wenn sie sich für keinen entscheidet. Orochi erinnert sie hierbei an einen potenziellen Partner, der sie aktuell stets beobachtet, was sie zuerst so deutet, dass er sich selbst meint, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Orochi widerspricht ihr jedoch, dass er nicht sich meinte, und Sheena, die ihn nicht versteht, verabschiedet sich von ihm. In Meltokio trifft Sheena schließlich auf Zelos, der im Heiligtum einen Streit mit einigen Priestern begonnen hat, nachdem seine Schwester Seles Wilder sich dafür eingesetzt hat, dass eine Frau, die aus Sylvarant stammt, dennoch die Kirche von Tethe'alla besuchen darf. Sheena unterbricht diesen Streit, indem sie Undine ruft, die einen Schwall Wasser über alle Streitenden gießt. Sheena begleitet Zelos und Seles zum Wilder-Anwesen, wo sie ein Gespräch über die tatsächiche Diskriminierung der Sylvaranter verfallen. Als Seles jedoch andeutet, wieder einen Krankheitsanfall zu bekommen, bringt Sebastian sie auf ihr Zimmer. Sheena und Zelos unterhalten sich daraufhin über Lloyd, aber auch Zelos hatte nichts Neues über ihn in Erfahrung bringen können. Sheena überreicht Zelos dann das Amulett, die die Liste der Forscher vom Forschungsinstitut durchgehen will, um den Besitzer ausfindig zu machen. Während er das Amulett untersucht, bricht jedoch die Identifikationsnummer unter seinen Fingern weg. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Sheena erscheint erstmals im Tempel des Eises, als die Heldengruppe zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi und Regal besteht. Durch ein Trugbild wird Marta von Emil und Regal getrennt und gerät in die Fänge von Richter Abend, der ihr Ratatosks Kern entnehmen will, was jedoch ihren Tod bedeutet. Vermeintlich gelingt es Richter, der sich zunächst entfernt. Während Emil über den Verlust Martas weint, erscheint Sheena mit Marta in ihrer Begleitung. Sie hatte sie retten können, weil sie Marta zuvor durch ein Trugbild ihrerseits ausgetauscht hatte, was Richter nicht bemerkt hatte. Schon kurz nach Sheenas Ankunft wird sie jedoch wieder von den anderen getrennt, da sie in eine Fallgrube gerät und in die tieferen Ebenen stürzt. Sie landet sicher auf Alice und bleibt dadurch unbeschadet. Die anderen Helden finden sie in Begleitung von Decus vor, während sie Alice helfen will. Als sie jedoch erfährt, dass Alice und Decus vom Vanguard stammen, lässt sie von Alice ab und begibt sich wieder in die Reihen ihrer Verbündeten. Um die beiden zu stoppen, ruft sie Celsius herbei, die eine Eiswand zwischen den Helden und Alice und Decus erzeugt, sodass sie fliehen können. thumb|300px|left|Sheenas erster Auftritt in Dawn of the New World Zusammen mit Regal bleibt Sheena nach ihrem Beitritt nahezu die ganze Zeit in der Heldengruppe. Ebenfalls zusammen mit Regal verlässt sie die Helden in Altamira, nachdem dieses vom Vanguard besetzt wurde und Regal in Gefangenschaft geraten ist. Nachdem Sheena Emil und Marta in die Obhut von Presea gegeben hat, die ihnen dabei geholfen hatte, aus Altamira zu entkommen und vor Alice zu flüchten, verlässt sie die drei, um Regal zu befreien. Bis zur erneuten Ankunft der Helden in Altamira gelingt es ihr jedoch nicht. Sie schlich im Gebäude Nummer 2 herum und hatte Informationen an sich bringen können, Regal jedoch nicht finden können. Nachdem die Helden nach dem großen Kampf in Altamira vollständig vereint sich und ehe sie zur Gähnenden Schlucht aufbrechen, kann Sheena für ein Gespräch in Mizuho aufgesucht werden. Dort wird sie mittlerweile von allen als Oberhaupt anerkannt und "Chefin" genannt. Sheena fragt sich, nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass Emil der Beschwörungsgeist Ratatosk ist, ob sie nicht einen Pakt mit ihm schließen könnte, damit sie ihn jederzeit rufen kann, wenn sie ihn sehen möchte. Zu diesem Pakt kommt es jedoch nicht. Wissenswertes *Aufgrund desselben Nachnamens, der Kultur ihres Dorfes und der Igaguri-Kampftechnik sind Sheena und Suzu Fujibayashi thematisch verbunden worden. Sheenas "Nachfolgerin"-Kostüm ist dasselbe wie Suzus Standardkostüm, die ebenfalls das nächste Oberhaupt des Dorfes ist. Da Tales of Symphonia chronologisch gesehen vor Tales of Phantasia angelegt ist, darf davon ausgegangen werden, dass Sheena eine Vorfahrin von Suzu ist. *Sheena erwähnt in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, dass sie Emils Gesicht bereits einmal gesehen hätte und auch Richter Abend ihr bekannt vorkam. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dem die Tatsache zugrunde liegt, dass Richter und Aster Laker, nach dessen Vorbild Emil erschaffen wurde, im königlichen Forschungsinstitut in Sybak gearbeitet haben, wo Sheena gelegentlich zu Besuch gewesen ist. *Sheena trägt nicht ihren Geburtsnamen. Sie selbst hat erzählt, dass jeder in Mizuho einen "Decknamen" trägt und der wahre Name lediglich vom Ehepartner und vom Oberhaupt gekannt wird. *Sheena besitzt in ihrer näheren Verwandtschaft jemanden, der ihr Elfenblut verliehen hat, da sie ohne Elfenblut keine Beschwörerin sein könnte. Als sie einen Pakt mit Corrine schloss und sie dadurch für die einfache Bevölkerung als ungewöhnlich erschien, wusste sie das erste Mal, wie sich Halbelfen die ganze Zeit über fühlen müssen. *Zusammen mit Regal gehört Sheena zu den besten Köchen der Heldengruppe. Die beiden werden von Genis übertrumpft. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World brachte Sheena durch ihre Kochkünste sogar Emil erfolgreich zum Weinen vor Glück, der geglaubt hatte, dass Frauen nicht kochen könnten, bis er Sheenas Essen probiert hatte. Wenn Sheena in "Tales of Symphonia" im Tempel der Erde das Curry kocht, zeigt sie auch, dass sie überzeugt von ihren Kochkünsten ist. *Sheena wurde als Kind von ihrem Großvater in den "Unterwasser-Kampftechniken" von Mizuho unterrichtet und besitzt sogar spezielle Tauchausrüstung. *In Tales of Berseria ist Eizen im Besitz einer drei Meter langen Angel, die aus fünf Jahre gereiftem Bambus besteht: Er bezeichnet sie als "Fujibayashis Angel". Charakterliste en:Sheena Fujibayashi Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Sheena Fujibayashi Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World